1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluoroalkyl-functional organosiloxane-containing compositions based on alcohol, to a process for their preparation and to their use.
2. Description of the Background Organosilanes of the formula Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Si(Rxe2x80x3)3, where Rxe2x80x2 is a fluorinated organic radical and Rxe2x80x3 is a chlorine or methoxy or ethoxy group, have diverse uses, for example, in the application of hydrophobically and oleophobically acting layers on surfaces. Such coatings and impregnations can be produced at the worksite, for example, by dipping, impregnating, spraying or rolling operations.
It is also known that oil- and water-repellent coatings on surfaces, usually glass surfaces, can be produced with fluoroalkylalkoxysilanes. The coatings can be used, for example, as a dirt-repellent treatment on plate glass. The processes described are based on sol-gel processes, very fine inorganic particles being produced and employed together with the fluoroalkylalkoxysilane. Application of such systems is technically demanding, and usually uses complex organic solvent mixtures and additives. Moreover, such systems comprise chlorine and furthermore only remain fit to use for a relatively short period of time (European Laid-Open Application No. 0 658 525, European Laid-Open Application No. 0 629 673 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,130).
Since the processes employed are sol-gel process embodiments, which are demanding both in their use and economically, their commercial utilization has to date been limited to niche areas. Furthermore, there are narrow time limits with respect to processability and, therefore, the subsequent efficacy of such fluoroalkylsilane containing formulations on a substrate surface. These factors are an impediment to broader use of the formulation in practice. In addition, a partial to complete loss of adhesive action can be experienced, and a slow phase separation up to laminar deposition of a fluoroalkylsilane-containing phase can occur.
The complicated application processes and, also the use of solvents such as fluorinated hydrocarbons or fluorohydrocarbons, therefore, are disadvantages of such processes (European Laid-Open Application No. 0 491 251, European Laid-Open Application No. 0 493 747).
In the case of the known solvent-based systems, it must be noted that although some systems are stable over the long term in the non-hydrolyzed state, they are distinguished by an efficacy limited to a maximum of a few days in the hydrolyzed form because of the progressive polycondensation of the silanol functions. When formulations are prepared in which the content of silanol groups is continuously reduced in order to reduce the undesired polycondensation, the extent of chemical bonding by the silanol groups to a substrate surface is furthermore reduced, this subsequently manifesting itself in unsatisfactory adhesion of the coating to the substrate surface. A need, therefore, continues to exist for an aqueous organosilane solution which is stable over prolonged periods of time and which provides coated substrates with both hydrophobic and oleophobic properties.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide aqueous organosilane formulations which can be prepared in a simple and economical manner and which are essentially free of chlorine, and furthermore have adequate stability over relatively long periods of time, and which simultaneously impart hydrophobic and oleophobic properties on substrate surfaces by an impregnation process which is easy to carry out.
Briefly, this object and other objects of the present invention as hereinafter will become more readily apparent can be attained by an alcoholic fluoroalkyl-functional group containing organosiloxane based composition prepared by the controlled hydrolysis of at least one fluoroalkyl-functional group containing organosilane of formula I:
R1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)2SiHx(R2)y(OR)3xe2x88x92xxe2x88x92yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I),
in which R1 is a mono, oligo- or perfluorinated alkyl group having 1-9 C atoms or a mono-, oligo- or perfluorinated aryl group, Y is a CH2, O or S group, R2 and R are each independently a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-8 C atoms or an aryl group and x=0, 1 or 2 and y=0, 1 or 2, where (x+y)xe2x89xa62, at a temperature in the range of 0-120xc2x0 C. over a period of 0.5-24 hours and with thorough mixing in an alcoholic medium which, contains water, and a weak mono- or polybasic acid or a weak base or a weak mono- or polybasic acid and a weak base or an acid or basic salt, the water employed and the alkoxysilane employed being in a molar ratio of 2-500:1.
It has been found, surprisingly, that aqueous organosiloxane-containing compositions which contain Si-bonded fluoroalkyl functional groups are accessible in a simple and economical manner as chlorine-free, homogeneous, clear solutions which are stable for several months if at least one fluoroalkyl-functional group containing organosilane of formula I:
R1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)2SiHx(R2)y(OR)3xe2x88x92xxe2x88x92yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I),
in which R1 is a mono-, oligo- or perfluorinated alkyl group having 1-9 C atoms or a mono-, oligo- or perfluorinated aryl group, Y is a CH2, O or S group, R2 and R are each independently a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-8 C atoms or an aryl group and x=0, 1 or 2 and y=0, 1 or 2, where (x+y)xe2x89xa62, is hydrolyzed in a controlled manner, with thorough mixing, in an alcoholic medium which, in addition to water, comprises a weak mono- or polybasic acid or a weak base or a weak mono or polybasic acid and a weak base or an acid or basic salt, at a temperature in the range of 0-120xc2x0 C. and over a period of 0.5-24 hours, the water and the alkoxysilane of formula I being employed in a molar ratio of 2-500:1. The compositions of the invention furthermore can be employed for simultaneous hydrophobization and oleophobization of substrate surfaces in a simple manner with an outstanding action. Compositions of the invention preferably have a pH of 2-12, particularly preferably a pH of 3-10, and normally have a viscosity of less than 10,000 mpas. The content of alcohols in the compositions of the invention is preferably 40-99.999% by weight, based on the total composition, the composition preferably comprising fluoroalkylfunctional organosiloxanes in amounts of 0.001-30% by weight, particularly preferably 0.01-5% by weight, and especially preferably 0.1-2% by weight, based on the composition.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a fluoroalkyl-functional organosiloxane containing composition, which comprises subjecting at least one fluoroalkyl-functional organosilane of formula I:
R1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)2SiHx(R2)y(OR)3xe2x88x92xxe2x88x92yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I),
in which R1 is a mono-, oligo- or perfluorinated alkyl group having 1-9 C atoms or a mono-, oligo- or perfluorinated aryl group, Y is a CH2, O or S group, R2 and R are each independently a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-8 C atoms or an aryl group and x =0, 1 or 2 and y=0, 1 or 2, where (x+y)xe2x89xa62, to controlled hydrolysis with thorough mixing, in an alcoholic medium which, in addition to water, comprises a weak mono- or polybasic acid or a weak base or a weak mono or polybasic acid and a weak base or an acid or basic salt, at a temperature in the range of 0-120xc2x0 C. and over a period of 0.5-24 hours, preferably 1-12 hours, particularly preferably over a period of 2-6 hours, the water and the alkoxysilane being employed in a molar ratio of 2-500:1.
In the process of the invention, the fluoroalkylfunctional group containing organosilane of formula I is preferably metered into the reacting medium in portions with periodic interruptions. However, the metering operation can also be carried out continuously with periodic interruptions, or the batchwise and continuous procedures for the metering can be combined with one another in a suitable manner.
The reaction is in general carried out at a temperature within the range of 0-120xc2x0 C., preferably in a temperature range of 10-80xc2x0 C., particularly preferably of 20-60xc2x0 C. The reaction medium is normally stirred.
In the process according to the invention, the pH of 2-12 in the reaction medium is suitably established by employing a weak mono- or polybasic acid or a weak base or a weak mono- or polybasic acid and a weak base or an acid or basic salt.
The weak base employed in the process of the invention is an organosilane of formula II:
H2N(CH2)f(NH)g(CH2)hxe2x80x94Si(CH3)i(OR)3xe2x88x92ixe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II),
in which 0xe2x89xa6fxe2x89xa66, g=0 if f=0 and g=1 if f greater than 1, 0xe2x89xa6hxe2x89xa66, 0xe2x89xa6ixe2x89xa61 and R is a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-8 C atoms or an aryl group, or an alkylamine of formula III:
H3xe2x88x92zNR3zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which R3 is a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-8 C atoms or a linear, branched or cyclic aminoalkyl group having 1-8 C atoms or an aryl group, z=1, 2 or 3 and groups R3 are identical or different.
Particularly preferred examples of the organosilane include aminopropyltriethoxysilane, aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, aminopropylmethyldiethoxysilane and aminopropylmethyldimethoxysilane. Of the trialkylamines, preferred are mono-, di- and trialkylamines, preferably C1-3 alkyl groups.
Weak acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic to acid or citric acid, can also be employed in the process of the invention. If weak acids and weak bases are employed simultaneously, it is not necessary to maintain an equimolar ratio between acid and base.
In the process of the invention, acid salts which can be employed include, for example, alkali metal hydrogen sulfate or dihydrogen phosphate or aluminum acetate, and basic salts which can be employed include, for example, magnesium hydroxide or alkali metal acetate or alkali metal bicarbonate or alkali metal carbonate.
The reaction medium of the present process is preferably the alcohol corresponding to the alkoxy group of the organosilane employed; methanol, n-propanol, i-propanol, n-butanol, i-butanol, t-butanol and/or 2-mothoxyethanol. Ethanol is particularly employed.
Linear perfluoroalkylalkoxysilanes are preferred in the present process such as, for example, perfluorododecyl/perfluorodecyl/perfluorooctyltrialkoxysilanes, in particular perfluorooctyltriethoxysilane, and those fluoroalkyl-functional organosilanes which, according to formula I, contain CF3(CF2)7xe2x80x94, CF3(C6H4)6xe2x80x94, C6F5xe2x80x94 or RfCH2CH2(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, where Rf=CnF2n+1 and n=2-18, as the group R1, for example F13C6(CH2)2Si(OC2H5)3. Particularly preferred are tridecafluoro-1,1,2,2-tetrahydrooctyltrimethoxysilane and tridecafluoro-1,1,2,2-tetrahydrooctyltriethoxysilane and 3,3,4,4,5,5,6,6,7,7,8,8,9,9,10,10,10-heptadecafluoro-1,1,2,2-tetrahydrodecyltriethoxysilane and mixtures thereof.
Products prepared by the present process are stable and as a rule exist as clear solutions. The compositions of the invention can be diluted with alcohols in any ratio as desired, and can comprise water in amounts of up to 5% by weight.
The present fluoroalkyl-functional organosiloxanes preferably have a high concentration of silanol functional groups, on the basis of their oligomeric structure, which render them capable, in an outstanding manner, of reaction with substrate surfaces containing hydroxyl groups. Coatings and impregnations with various substrates resulted in excellent oil- and simultaneously water-repellent properties, even after treatment with heat, surfactants and UV, the examples. In appropriate studies on various materials, the present compositions have shown no reduction in efficacy or destabilization even after  greater than 6 months.
The compositions of the invention or prepared by the present process are used with significant advantages over the products of the prior art. Using the composition of the invention, at the same time a hydrophobizing, oleophobizing and dirt- and color-repellent action can be achieved in a simple and outstanding manner on the most diverse substrate substances, in particular on glass, for example, plate glass, glass fibers, and glass beads, fillers and pigments, metals, plastics, coatings and paints, textile fibers, including cotton, wood, paper, mineral fibers and mineral building materials such as lime, sandstone, concrete, brick and ceramic. The present compositions can furthermore also be used as release agents, as crosslinking agents, as adhesion promoters, in particular for fluorine polymers, such as, for example, Teflon or coatings based on fluorine polymers, and as additives for paints and coatings. Corresponding processes for surface treatment using compositions of the invention can UFW in general be carried out with little industrial expenditure or expenditure on time.
The present invention, therefore, also relates to the use of the alcohol solvent based fluoroalkyl functional group containing organosiloxane-containing compositions based on alcohol of the invention for hydrophobizing and oleophobizing and simultaneously providing a dirt- and color-repellent treatment of surfaces, of plastics, of metals, of textiles, leather, cellulose and starch products and of mineral building materials, for protecting buildings and facades, for coating glass fibers, for silanizing fillers and pigments, for improving the rheological properties of polymer dispersions and emulsions, and for use as release agents, as crosslinking agents, as adhesion promoters and as additives for paints and coatings.
Having generally described this invention, a further understanding can be obtained by reference to certain specific examples which are provided herein for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to be limiting unless otherwise specified.